Power Rangers Forest Rage
by Shamrock Holmes
Summary: In the legends of the Order of the Claw, only one being is more feared than Dai Shi. In 2026, three teens in Roycton, England will find out why... CHAPTER 4!
1. Chapter 1: WttF pt 1: Theodore

_Power Rangers: Forest Rage_

by: Shamrock Holmes

Rated: 13+

Welcome to the Forest, Part 1:

Theodore 

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Power Rangers and all its related logos are property of Disney Entertainment andor Saban Entertainment, and are being used without permission on a non-profit basis. Any original characters belong to me._

* * *

><p><em>In the legends of the Order of the Claw, only one being is more feared than Dai Shi.<br>In 2026, three teens in Roycton, England will find out why...  
>Here come the Power Rangers Forest Rage...<br>Training hard to be the best that we can!  
>Protecting people from, the evil Lathlic's Plan!<br>Here come the Power Rangers Forest Rage.  
>Go... Go... Power Rangers!<br>Go... Go... Power Rangers... Forest Rage!_

* * *

><p>I pinched my nose, glancing at the clock in the corner of the central computer screen and sighed. It was nearly one in the morning and I had to be up again in four hours for training before work.<p>

_"Any other business?" _asked the white-haired middle-aged woman dressed in purple on the centre screen asked.

"_Nikki has been hearing rumours that a new Evil is on the move," _said one of the others, a younger man with vaguely Middle-Eastern looks. "_She and Itasis are trying to run it down."_

_"Do you have any more information?" _asked the woman.

_"Could it be Him?" _asked my American opposite number, a sandy-haired man in a red tunic. "_Could the Abomination be on his way?"_

_"Maybe,_" admitted the Middle-Eastern man. "_But there's no indications that he's heading for California if so._"

_"I'll alert Jag and Chee to prepare for an_ _attack on the East Coast," _said the sandy-haired man. "_Ted, have you received the Morphers?"_

"Two days ago, Master Tiga. But I'm still comin' up short on candidates to use 'em," I admitted, slightly ashamed of the fact.

"_Even with an entire academy to chose from, that can be difficult._"

"_If it's meant to happen... it will,_" offered another man, a Polynesian in black-and-red leather. "_Trust me, I know._"

"Hopefully, you're right."

"_Let's hope so," _said the woman. "_Good luck everyone, and 'May the Power protect you'._"

Taking that as a signal, everyone began signing off and within seconds I was looking at a blank monitor.

"Is everything all right?" asked a voice from behind me, and as I leaned back a pair of feminine arms slid around my shoulders. "You look tired."

"I'm exhausted," I admitted, relishing her embrace. "Nikki an' Itasis think tha' summat's on the move, maybe even Him."

"Here?"

"Probably," I confirmed. "And I'm not ready."

"You'll figure it out, my love. But it's time for bed. You've got another long day ahead and a lot to do."

I nodded and quickly shut down my workstation, then picked up my walking stick and followed her back to bed.

–

I was woken four hours later by the blaring of my alarm clock. Groaning a little, as I still felt tired from my late night, I silenced the alarm and then slipped out of bed and hobbled across to my workout room.

After stretching for a few minutes to get ready, I moved to the first stage of my morning exercises: half-an-hour worth of push-ups, sit-ups, bends, and other body-weight exercises. Once they were completed, I paused again, briefly assessing my condition. _Not quite up to my usual standards, _I decided. _That took at least two or three minutes longer than usual and I'm more out of breath_ _than I should be. Still good enough though. _I decided, then after drinking a little water from a bottle in the room's mini-fridge, I moved onto my forms, deciding to focus on my main Ram Technique rather than push myself with some of the more esoteric styles I had a grounding in as I had a long day ahead.

I had just finished a full run-through of my standard form when I heard sounds from the kitchen, indicating that Isabel was up, and then a moment or two later the smell of breakfast cooking, so I stopped and headed for the bathroom and a shower.

After showering, I returned to my bedroom and dressed in my usual winter wardrobe of black trousers, a jade coloured polo-neck and ankle boots, I was just about slip on my favourite jacket, a black one with silver lace on the collar and cuffs when I realized that I had an important appointment later and that a less "flamboyant" – according to Master Tiga – choice might be in order so I slipped on a plain black blazer.

The kitchen clock had just turned to seven when I strolled into the kitchen. Isabel had finished cooking and she was sitting at the table eating. "There are more eggs in the pan and I toasted some soda bread."

"Yeh spoil me, iouniun," I said, before helping myself to a couple of slices of bread and covering them with eggs. I could feel a pair of eyes on me and looked down, smiling at the very credible 'puppy dog' expression – at least as credible as a ten-year old nearly a metre tall, seventy kilo hound can.

"Don't you dare, Ted," said Isabel. "I've just fed him."

"Sorry, Con," I said and then I poured myself a large mug of coffee and joined Isabel at the table.

We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, then Isabel – who was chasing the last few crumbs of egg around her plate – looked up at me. "What's on the agenda for today, Ted?"

"I'll be in the workshop downstairs with Bill this morning," I replied. "We finally got our first shipment o' Pico 2 Extremes in yesterday's deliveries, so we can start puttin' together some o' the pre-orders. Then after lunch, I've got Court."

"Good luck," said Isabel, as she got up and put her dishes in the sink for me to clean later. "I've got to get to college."

"I won' need luck," I told her. "I'm not the one on trial."

After putting the breakfast dishes on to soak, I turned to the only remaining occupant of the room. "Ready fer a walk?"

"Woof!"

A few hours later, I reported to the Roycton Crown Court and was ushered inside to the witness box and entered. "I affirm tha' the evidence I shall give today, shall be the truth, the whole truth an' nothin' but the truth."

"Please state your name for the record," said the prosecutor.

"Doctor Theodore Barrington, I'm a Forensic Contractor to the North West England Police Service."

"What is your doctorate in, Dr Barrington?"

"I have several degrees includin' three doctorates," I replied. "However, my forensic speciality is Computer Science, with particular emphasis on heuristic data retrieval techniques."

"I believe you were on the development team of the HADRI program, currently used by over three hundred law enforcement agencies and contractors worldwide for this purpose?"

"Yeh're not entirely right there, sir," I replied. "My company, Plicgan Computers, was one o' the official alpha an' beta testers, an' I did submit a number o' patches an' add-ons which were later included in the release, but the actual development team was a joint enterprise between Tricerasoft Solutions an' Hartford Industries."

"I'm sure your contributions were appreciated," said the prosecutor. "How long have you been a Forensic Contractor for the NWEPS?"

"I was introduced to the then-Inspector Coolridge by a mutual friend shortly after I opened Plicgan in 2012. My co-owner, Bill Martin, an' I signed a contract to provide computer forensics support a few months later, after an initial trial period. We have worked with 'em ever since."

The prosecutor then tapped a couple of keys on his tablet and a document came up on the screen in front of me, and the document was automatically sent to the screens of the judge, jurors and the lead defence barrister as well. "Do you recognise this document?"

I nodded, "Tha's my report on the computer recovered from the defendant's flat."

"And you are satisfied that it belongs to the defendant?"

"I am," I replied. "Although the machine is old, virtually an antique in computer terms, we were able to match serial numbers an' credit card statements to a package purchased by the defendant from a computer shop in the south o' England in 2002."

"Were you able to find any evidence on the computer of the defendant's activities?"

"Not initially. The files had been deleted. However, due to the age o' the machine an' installed software, it was possible to reconstruct most o' the contents o' the hard drive."

"And what did you find?"

"A considerable number o' links an' downloads from hard-core porn sites an' forums. Several threatenin' e-mails sent before an' after the incident to the victim, which we confirmed were seen by the victim, an' a piece o' software designed to insert a GPS tracker into the victim's mobile phone."

"Thank you, nothing further," said the prosecutor and sat down.

Then the defence barrister – a young woman that I couldn't recall seeing before – stood up. "That's a very interesting story, Doctor," she said snidely. "And I suppose it _might_ suggest that my client is a stalker."

"I would suggest tha' it proves it, an' tha' he's a pervert, ma'am," I quipped. "Did yeh have a question?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the judge frowning at my 'cheek' but he said nothing.

"I do." she replied. "As possession of pornography is not illegal, providing that it depicts adults..."

"There were no specific indications to the contrary, in the material I recovered," I admitted. "It was the hard-core nature o' the images tha' raised my suspicions."

"As we've established that that is not a crime. Although I _suppose _you could be right about his preferences." Her tone indicating that she wasn't buying it. "Did you 'find' any evidence specifically linking my client to the victim?"

"As I previously indicated, there were several e-mails sent to the victim, all negative, an' at the defendant's instigation as far as we could tell." I replied. "There were also several forum posts indicatin' an interest in carryin' out sexual assaults an' a post two days before his arrest claimin' he had 'done the deed'."

"Were any names mentioned? Photos? Video?"

"No, ma'am."

"So they do not _prove _his guilt?" she asked. "He could just have been a 'pervert' who likes to boast. I believe that is common?"

"I believe so," I agreed. "However, the description o' his 'victim' closely resembles the victim in this case as do the events he describes."

"Nothing further for this witness, Your Honour," she said and sat back down.

"Mr. Stain?"

"The Crown has no further questions for this witness, Your Honour."

"Then you may step down, Doctor," said the judge.

"Thank yeh, Your Honour," I said and left the witness box. I was going to head up to the gallery to watch the rest of the case but then my mobile vibrated in my pocket. With all but a couple of numbers blocked, I knew something must be up and so headed for the exit and my truck.

As I slipped behind the wheel of my truck, I tapped the ear-bud in my left ear. "Redial."

"_Plicgan Computers, Jacen speaking_."

"Jacen, it's Ted," I said, turning the truck out of its parking space and heading towards the exit. "Put Bill on."

The line went quiet for a moment and then another voice spoke, "_Bill here. What's up_?"

"Yeh' didn' call me a few minutes ago?"

"_No, everything's fine and you were in Court._"

"Then can yeh check the scanners upstairs? I think we might have a problem."

"_I'm on it_," he confirmed and then hung up.

I still hadn't heard anything by the time I got back home, so I parked up and hurried down through the basement and up the stairs into the cavernous room that served as my personal workspace. Bill and Chief Inspector Coolridge were both waiting for me. "I take it yeh don' have good news?"

"Mostly, no," admitted Bill. "The blocking sigils in the North West Sector are breaking down. Possibly from the flooding we have earlier in the week. CCTV shows four teenagers accessing the tunnels from Roycton Castle. We're running facial recognition for IDs now."

"Have yeh got any officers in the area?" I asked Coolridge as I replaced Bill at the console, allowing him to return downstairs. "They could be in danger down there."

"I'm waiting on a sit-rep from Control," Coolridge replied. "Most of the regular officers are tied up the Fayre and the Super has some of the armed officers at another incident down the coast."

At the moment, Coolridge's radio beeped, "_CI Coolridge, this is Bravo Charlie. Do you receive over?"_

"Bravo Charlie, this is CI Coolridge, over."

"_Spartan 13 & 4 are available and mobile to Castle Road. You are now Silver 2, you have talk-through.."_

"Message received," said Coolridge. "Spartan 13, Spartan 13... Silver 2."

"_Silver 2, this is Spartan 13, over."  
><em>  
>"Spartan 13, what's your ETA at Castle Road, over?"<p>

"_ETA is three minutes, over."_

"Standby, Spartan 13," said Coolridge. "Spartan 14, Spartan 14... Silver 2."

_"Silver 2, this is is Spartan 14, over."_

"Spartan 14, confirm _your _ETA at location, over?"

"_ETA, five minutes, over."_

"Understood, Spartan 14."

The search program flashed to signal its completion. _"_I have the IDs."

"Pull them up on the main screen," said Coolridge.

"Done," I said. "The four kids are Jacob Brock, aged 17; Mikaela Cassidy an' Melissa Champion, born an' resident locally; an' Simon Regis, aged 16 born on Xybria, currently livin' in Roycton under the Non-Terrestrial Displaced Persons Act 2020."

"Any records?"

"Nothing on the natives, just the asylum application for Regis."

"Good. Anything else on the scanners?"

I shook his head.

"Spartan 113, Spartan 13... this is Silver 2."

"_Silver 2, Spartan 13 receiving."_

"Subjects are one IC1, male; one IC1 female, one IC3 female, one IC5X male believed to be Xybrian. Subjects are believed to be in extreme danger due to possible contact with unknown number of IC0 hostiles and are all minors."

"_Understood_."

"Use extreme caution. Firearms are _not _believed to be effective against suspected hostiles, recommend use of Screamers initially and Tazers if required. Do not wait for authorization."

"_Message received,_" replied Spartan 13's radioman. "_We are approaching the junction with Castle road, please advise._"

I tapped a couple of keys and a red arrow popped up near the flashing square on the screen.

"Turn towards the Castle, there's a set of maintenance stairs down to the Catacombs twenty metres north of the Castle's West Gate, that's your entry point."

"_Turning on to Castle Road, I have visual on the Gate. Standby_."

"Silver 2, standing by."

A moment or two later, the radio beeped again. "_Silver 2, Silver 2, this is Spartan 13, are you receiving?"_

"Silver 2, receiving."

"_We've accessed the Maintenance Stairs. Do we have a direction over_?"

"Nothing confirmed, Spartan 13," said Coolridge.

"Given the amount of time since the breach, if they took a reasonably straight route, I'd said they'd be about half-way to the Castlefields' exits now."

Coolridge nodded. "Spartan 13, unless you see or hear anything different... assume a south-easterly direction towards Castlefields, over."

"_Proceeding South-east. Standby._"

"Silver 2, standing by," Coolridge confirmed. "Spartan 14, Spartan 14... location, over?"

"_Approaching Castle Road, now. ETA thirty seconds._"

"When you arrive... hold position at the maintenance stairs," said Coolridge. "You may need to provide cover."

"_Understood, Spartan 14 standing by._"

"Silver 2, Silver 2, this is Spartan 13."

"Go ahead."

"We've found them! Hostiles in the area!"

"Deploy Screamers!" ordered Coolridge.

"_Screamers deployed. Hostiles have backed off, we're attempting to retrieve the subjects now but they're at the bottom of a rock slide. Don't appear to be trapped."_

"Understood, do you require assistance?"

"_Affirmative_."

"Hold position unless the subjects are in immediate danger. I will have Spartan 14 join you for back-up."

"_Standing by."_

"Spartan 14, Spartan 14... Silver 2."

"_Go ahead."  
><em>  
>"Proceed to Spartan 13's location and assist with retrieval."<p>

"_Message received. Entering the Catacombs, now._"

The radio was silent for a few moments, then it beeped again. "_Silver 2, Silver 2... this is Spartan 13_."

"Go ahead."

"_Subjects retrieved. All four are unconscious but don't appear to be seriously injured_."

"Understood."

At that moment a thought struck me. Four kids, all basically unharmed after an encounter with the Adexe... "Have 'em brought here. I've got a feelin' they're exactly who we're lookin' for.."

Coolridge nodded, "I'll get a van done there to pick them up."

"I'll get the Morphers."

* * *

><p><em>The year is 2026. For years, the Masters of Pai Zhua have suspected that Dai Shi's defeat was not the end of the Beast Wars and now a new, more insidious threat is rising in England and like Master Ulf before I must lead three teenagers in the battle against one of the complex enemies our world has ever seen. We must succeed or Roycton, and the greater world are doomed. This is my quest, my mission... as mentor of the Power Rangers.<em>

A/N: Thanks again to Alex River Collins and Harley McCoy for their assistance with this chapter. It was originally due to go up about a month ago, but I pulled it so that I could include some of the action scenes above. Chapter 3 will probably be a while as I've only got a few little bits typed up at the moment and I'm likely to be a bit distracted with redundancy meetings over the next week or so. As usual, if you have any questions, do hesitate to PM me.


	2. Chapter 2: WttF pt 2: Jacob

Power Rangers: Forest Rage

by: Shamrock Holmes

Rated: 13+

Welcome to the Forest, Part 2:

Jacob

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Power Rangers and all its related logos are property of Disney Entertainment andor Saban Entertainment, and are being used without permission on a non-profit basis. Any original characters belong to me._

* * *

><p><em>"My name is Jacob Brock. Until two days ago, I thought I knew who I was... a regular kid who liked to do normal things: going to school, playing sports, hanging out with my friends... but then my friends and I stumbled on something we weren't supposed to know about and Kay, Simon and I were given the power to morph, to channel the power of the animals to become super-powered warriors, and now nothing's the same any more. Because now... I'm a Power Ranger."<em>

* * *

><p>Once we were alone, I glanced down at the new kid, his green hair and Asiatic features still damp from the water, and handed him a towel, "Better stick with me for a while, just to be safe."<p>

"I believe I will, I appreciate the offer," said the Xybrian.

"Not a problem," I assured him. "I'm always happy to help a newbie. What's your name anyway?"

"I am Simon Regis."

"Nice to meet you, Simon," I said, offering him a hand to help him up. "My name's Jacob Brock. Do you have any more classes today?"

"I've got AS-Level ICT over on the third floor in..." I paused to check the time. "Thirty minutes. You?"

"I have Computer Science at the same time. I believe it is in the lab next to the one your class is using today."

"B301?" I asked.

Simon nodded. "Then we'd better hurry down to the cafeteria if we want to eat before class. I didn't get any breakfast this morning, so I'm starving."

"Why not? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"Not if you oversleep by an hour and have football practice before classes start," I assured him.

"Perhaps you are correct," Simon conceded and matched me stride-for-stride as we walked as quickly as possible towards the cafeteria.

Once we got there, we picked up some food – I went for a cheeseburger and fries, while Simon decided on pizza so he could afford some cake as well. I tried to talk him out of it, telling him that neither of them were actually that good. But he didn't listen. Oddly enough, he seemed to like the pizza well enough and declared the chocolate muffin the best thing he'd ever tasted. I snorted at this, and resolved to educate his 'sweet tooth' with some proper sweets as soon as I could. 

* * *

><p>The rest of the school day went quietly, and we managed to escape by about three in the afternoon. I had some errands to run for my mother, and almost decided to leave Simon to his own devices for a while, but then I realized that it might be best if I checked what he was up to. "Have you got any plans for the rest of the day?"<p>

"I have an appointment at the Immigration Office in an hour for my monthly assessment. Then I expect I will finish up the homework from today's classes. Why?"

"I'm meeting up with a couple of friends at the Lace Fayre up at the castle tonight. You're welcome to join us if you're free."

"What is a Fayre?"

"A collection of craft stalls, sideshows, and ride-on games."

"Sounds like fun," said Simon. "I accept." 

* * *

><p>I tapped the 'accept' key on my phone's e-wallet app and then after receiving a 'thank you' from the stall holder, passed one of the two sticks of candy floss to Simon who eyed it dubiously. I laughed. "You've been on Earth for five years, and Britain for nearly three and you've never had candy floss?"<p>

"No, I have not. They do not have such things at the settlement camp. It seems like a very strange confection."

"It is," I agreed. "But it's good. Just try it."

Eventually, after another few moments considering it, Simon decided to give it a try, and from the look on his face, he was enjoying it as much as many of the other sweets I'd introduced him to since we got to the Fayre.

"Corrupting another 'lost puppy'?" asked a female – and very familiar – voice from behind us. I smiled and turned around, with Simon following my gaze. Two girls, both about my own age, were standing behind us. The first was an athletic long-haired redhead, and the second was a black girl, who eyeing me with a grin on her face. She was medium height, about half a head shorter than my own hundred-and-eighty centimetres, with a slim, lean build and short hair twisted into corn-rows – which I really like, though I've never managed to actually tell her that – and she was dressed casually in jeans, a t-shirt and a denim jacket.

"Hi Kay, having fun?"

"Yeah, things have been pretty busy at home at the moment. It's nice to get out and unwind," Kay replied, and offered me her arm to hold on to, which I took – purely to make sure we weren't separated as we re-entered the crowd, of course.

"'Lost puppy'?" queried Simon. "I am a Xybrian, not a canine."

Kay giggled, "It's a joke... Our friend Jacob, has a habit of rescuing people. I call them, his 'lost puppies' 'cause I see a lot of those at my parents' work."

"I see, then I suppose that is indeed true," admitted Simon. "As Jacob rescued me from having my head immersed in a toilet. Did he also rescue you?"

"Yep, I'm one of his 'lost puppies' all right," Kay admitted. "We were on a school paint-ball trip and I'd lost touch with the rest of my group and then I slipped and broke my ankle. I was just wondering how to get back when Jacob here comes blundering out of the bushes..."

I wish you were more than that, Kay.

I said to myself. "Just because I wasn't as quiet as you doesn't mean I _blundered_."

"As I was saying, Jacob came along, saw the problem and then gave me a piggy-back around the course for the next hour until they blew the whistle for the end of session."

"And got a lot of stick from the other guys on the football team about it too," I added.

"But you enjoyed it, yes?" asked Simon.

"It was kinda fun, yeah," I said, trying to play it off, cursing my new friend's low-level telepathy. "I should probably introduce you to each other."

"That's okay," said Kay, who looked at Simon. "Mikaela Cassidy, but most people call me Kay."

"I am Simon Regis. I am a Xybrian, from Xybria," he paused. "Why are you called Kay? That does not make sense."

Kay looked at Simon, obviously not quite sure what to make of him. I could sympathize, I'd been hanging around with the guy all day and I _still_ wasn't sure to make of him.

"Melissa..." she said, nodding at her red-headed friend who had remained silent up to this point,"started it in primary school, she had trouble pronouncing 'm' sounds and after that she thought that Liz and Kay sounded better than Melissa and Mikaela." Melissa grinned ruefully and shrugged, indicating her disinterest. Which I could sympathise with, it was an old argument between the pair.

"I see."

_That's clever of you,_ I thought. _I've_ never _been able to figure it out myself_. _But it's typical of Kay's nature, always thinking of others and not herself._

"I want to be a vet like my mum and dad, but I think I'd prefer to do Small Animal. What about you?"

"I have not been here long enough to know what I could do here, but I do like computers." Then something caught Simon's attention, "Jacob..."

"What is it, Simon?"

"Look behind you."

Kay and I both turned and looked in the direction Simon indicated. I groaned when I saw two familiar faces making their way through the crowd.

"I do not believe they have seen us," offered Simon.

"I hope not," I said, Stefan Carton and Alun Dugan weren't much more than annoyances while under a teacher's eye at Craet but out on the streets, particularly when backed up by their gang of high-school drop-outs and welding bats as they were now...

"Let me guess..." said Kay. "The toilet wasn't your idea or an accident, Simon?"

"No, it was not."

Then my hopes were dashed as Carton's eyes and mine locked and he yelled. "There they are... Get them!"

I paused, "Uh, guys... They've seen us."

"What should we do, Jacob?"

"Well Simon," I said, regretfully disengaging my arm from Kay's. "I was thinking... RUN!"

I took off at a run with Kay matching me nearly step for step initially, and Simon and Melissa not far behind.

We ducked and dodged between the stalls and the crowd for nearly half-an-hour, but there were too many of them and the minute we eluded one, another would spot us and the chase would begin again. By that point, my three friends were looking increasingly tired and I was starting to flag myself.

"Have any of you seen a cop or security guard recently?" I asked as we paused for a brief rest shielded by one of the 'shooting gallery' stalls.

Kay and Melissa both shook their heads. "Neg-a-tive," replied Simon, who was panting hard. Then he paused and pointed to a door set a good metre lower than normal with some steps leading down to it. "Where does that go?"

"Probably into the tunnels under the city," I replied, my breathing much steadier now. "Roycton's full of them."

"Could we hide down there?" "Maybe," I replied, considering it for a moment. "Yeah, probably. And even if we can't, some of the passages lead up into Castlefields, and it'll be a lot easier to find a guard there."

"Then let's go," said Kay. "I'm tired of running."

I looked at Melissa and Simon, neither of them looked overly keen on the idea of going into the caves, but they were also tired from running, Simon probably the most of four of us. "Okay, let's do it," I said, opening the door and leading the way into the caves.

We'd been making our way through the tunnels, which mercifully were actually pretty well lit – I think there's a tour through some of them – for about five minutes when suddenly the ground gave way under my feet and although I tried to steady myself it was too late and I fell. When I landed, I looked around, trying to see if the others were okay. But before I could spot them, I spotted something else, several large but fairly stocky lizard-like beings, unfortunately one of them also spotted me and seconds later, my world went black... 

* * *

><p><em>In the legends of the Order of the Claw, only one being is more feared than Dai Shi.<br>In 2026, three teens in Roycton, England will find out why...  
>Here come the Power Rangers Forest Rage...<br>Training hard to be best that we can!  
>Protecting people from... the evil Lathlic's plan!<br>Here come the Power Rangers Forest Rage...  
>Go... Go... Power Rangers!<br>Go... Go... Power Rangers... Forest Rage!_

* * *

><p><em>AN: As before I'd like to thank Alex River Collins and Harley McCoy for their assistance with this chapter. As far as Chapter 3 goes, I've got some of it written up and solid ideas for the rest. FanArt for this story is posted on Rangerboard and Imageshack. I can provide links if required, let me know by PM or e-mail._


	3. Chapter 3: WttF pt 3: Mikaela

Power Rangers: Forest Rage

by: Shamrock Holmes

Rated: 13+

Mikaela

Disclaimer: Power Rangers and all its related logos are property of Disney Entertainment and/or Saban Entertainment, and are being used without permission on a non-profit basis. Any original characters belong to me.

* * *

><p><em>"'In every age, there is one singular event that forever changes the world around us. A nexus, if you will.' *<em>

_It sounds nice, neat, convenient, but it's not something that's easy to understand in the abstract. You can sit in History class hearing about the Twin Towers, the 7/7 bombings and dozens more before and since, but it never really sinks in until something happens to change your time, to change your world, I know that that now because as of today, my life and the lives of everyone around me are different, because now I'm a super-powered warrior with the power to morph, to channel the power of the animals and fight in battle against invaders that would control our world... Now, I'm a Power Ranger."_

* * *

><p>I woke with a groan, shooting one arm out from under my covers to silence the alarm. Then I glanced out the east-facing window and was momentarily confused as the sun was evenly slightly visible so it must be well before my usual wake-up time. I shivered slightly, it was very cold because as usual, my bedroom window was open, and the curtains were rustling gently in the wind. The clock said six o'clock and a quick check of my mobile confirmed it. Why did I set my alarm this early? I thought, then I remembered, two of the stable hands were down with the flu that had been going 'round lately, and I had – somewhat naively – volunteering to cover some of their tasks, which on a school day, meant getting up before dawn in order to get everything done. I threw back the covers and slipped out of bed, wincing slightly as my bare feet hit the wooden boards. Then I stepped into the stained and battered dungarees that I'd left on a chair the day before and then headed downstairs. At the front door, I pulled on a pair of thick woollen socks, my wellies and denim jacket and then after checking that my keys were in the jacket I opened the front door and went outside, heading for the stable block.<p>

The routine I'd been following for the last few days had worked well so far, so I decided to mix up the feeds first. We have quite a few animals – mostly horses – in residence at the moment, most of them on some sort of special diet, so it took over half an hour to mix up the various feeds and the sky was beginning to lighten, though the sun itself had yet to put in a appearance as I lugged the first pair of feed buckets over to the stable block. By the time I got back to the feed room, Ronnie – the only one of our three stable hands that was currently reporting for work – had arrived and was bringing two more buckets out. "I'm glad you volunteered to help, Mikaela," he said, standing against the door to keep it open while I went in to pick up another pair of buckets. "I'm not sure how I'd manage."

I paused, fighting down the blush that I could feel coming on, while he wasn't exactly my type, it was kinda flattering to have an older guy compliment me, even if it wasn't for anything personal. "T-thanks," I said, and thankful that my dark skin meant it wouldn't show too much. "We haven't got much time."

"Agreed," said Ronnie and followed me down towards the stables.

Doling out the rest of the feeds didn't take much longer, and I also had time to muck out a couple of the stalls before my mother turned up to remind me that I needed to get changed and head to school. Reluctantly, I quickly finished the stall I was working on and ran back to the house, discarding my jacket, socks and wellies in the hall and then heading upstairs. I didn't have time to linger though, so within ten minutes I was showered and back in my bedroom, I towelled myself dry and then dressed in my school uniform of a pair of navy trousers, a white short-sleeved shirt with a red-and-gold tie and socks.

Now fully dressed, I glanced at my clock. Eight o'clock. With classes at nine, I'd better hurry. I ran back downstairs, my stockinged feet making little noise on the wooden floors and slid in the kitchen. As soon as I sat down at the table, my mother sat a plate of toast and a glass of juice in front of me, "Jacob called, he wanted to know if you're going to be at the Fayre tonight."

"What did you say?" I asked as i devoured my toast.

"I said you would be," Mum replied. "You deserve a night off."

"Thanks, Mum," I said, and then with my toast finished, I got up and and after giving my mother a 'good-bye' kiss on the cheek I was back in the hall. I slipped on my jacket and then after a quick check of both my school blazer and my bag for the things I'd need for the day I was out the door.

Despite my haste, I was breathing hard by the time I got to Craet, and the minute long pause while the receptionist signed me in was a welcome chance to catch my breath, before heading off towards the Sciences Department for my Biology class. I just about managed to slip into class and take the seat that Lisa had saved for me before Dr Bernhardt called the roll for class. "That was close," I gasped as I slid my tablet out of my bag and positioned it on the desk ready to take notes.

"The girls still down with the flu?" whispered Lisa.

"Yeah," I admitted. "Raquel's seeing the doctor today, hopefully she'll get the all-clear, Ronnie's exhausted."

"I bet you're not much better," Lisa suggested, then pointed to the whiteboard at the front of the class which had suddenly shifted from it's default plain white, to a desktop view as Dr Bernhardt loaded a presentation.

"Good morning class, for the next two weeks, we be looking at a basic overview of infectious diseases, their methods of transmission and the simple general precautions that can greatly reduce one's risk of catching them."

Realising that I'd almost missed the start of the lesson I pulled up the note-taking app on my tablet and picked up the stylus to begin writing.

"The first disease we will looking at is cholera," Dr Bernhardt added. "Now, does anyone know anything about it already?"

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the Fayre, it took us a while to find Jacob, but we eventually caught up with him by the food stalls, where he had just bought some candy floss for himself and another boy who I didn't recognise. "Corrupting another 'lost puppy'?"<p>

He turned around and smiled at me, I smiled back and my stomach flip-flopped as it often did in his presence. "Hi Kay, having fun?"

"Yeah, things have been pretty busy at home at the moment. It's nice to get out and unwind," I replied, and was quite proud of myself that managed to pluck up my courage enough to offer him my arm to hold on to – purely to make sure we weren't separated as we re-entered the crowd,of course – and managed to keep a straight face when my stomach flip-flopped again.

"'Lost puppy'?" queried the new boy. "I am a Xybrian, not a canine."

I tried to hold back a giggle but it popped out, "It's a joke... Our friend Jacob, here, has a habit of rescuing people. I call them, his 'lost puppies' cos I see a lot of those at my parents' work." Well that's not entirely true, but you definitely remind me of one.

"I see, then I suppose that is indeed true," he admitted. "As Jacob rescued me from having my head immersed in a toilet. Did he also rescue you?"

"Yep, I'm one of his 'lost puppies' all right," I admitted, _Though I wish I was more._ "We were on a school paint-ball trip and I'd lost touch with the rest of my group and then I slipped and broke my ankle. I was just wondering how to get back when Jacob here comes blundering out of the bushes..."

"Just because I wasn't as quiet as you doesn't mean I blundered," Jacob argued.

"As I was saying, Jacob came along, saw the problem and then gave me a piggy-back around the course for the next hour until they blew the whistle for the end of session."

"And got a lot of stick from the other guys on the football team about it too," added Jacob.

"But you enjoyed it, yes?"

"It was kinda fun, yeah," he said, and got the oddest look on his face, he almost seemed annoyed. "I should probably introduce you to each other."

"That's okay," I said and turned back to looked at the new boy. "Mikaela Cassidy, but most people call me Kay."

"I am Simon Regis. I am a Xybrian, from Xybria," he paused. "Why are you called Kay? That does not make sense."

_Okay, what's your deal, Simon?_ I thought."Melissa..." I said, nodding at my red-headed friend who had remained silent up to this point. "Started it in primary school, she had trouble pronouncing 'm' sounds and after that she thought that Liz and Kay sounded better than Melissa and Mikaela."

Liz grinned ruefully, and shrugged, indicating her disinterest. Which didn't exactly surprise me, she hasn't cared since people started asking in high school.

"I see."

"I want to be a vet like my mum and dad," I said, deciding to turn the conversation back to Simon. "But I think I'd prefer to do Small Animal. What about you?"

"I have not been here long enough to know what I could do here, but I do like computers," said Simon, then something caught his attention and he turned to Jacob. "Jacob..."

"What is it, Simon?"

"Look behind you."

Jacob and I both turned and looked in the direction Simon indicated. Jacob groaned, I followed his line of sight and quickly identified the problem.

"I do not believe they have seen us," offered Simon.

"I hope not," said Jacob and I mentally agreed. Stefan Carton and Alun Dugan weren't much more than annoyances while under a teacher's eye at Craet, but out on the streets, particularly when backed up by their gang of high-school drop-outs and welding bats as they were now...

"Let me guess..." I said."The toilet wasn't your idea or an accident, Simon?"

"No, it was not."

But Jacob – and my - hopes were quickly dashed as Carton spotted us – well Jacob and Simon – and yelled. "There they are... Get them!"

"Melissa, Simon... They've seen us,""

"What should we do, Jacob?"

"Well Simon," Jacob said, disengaging his arm from mine. "I was thinking... RUN!"

He took off at a run, and I was able to match him nearly step for step initially, and Simon and Liz weren't far behind us.

We ducked and dodged between the stalls and crowd for nearly half-an-hour, but there were too many of them and the minute we eluded one, another would spot us and the chase would begin again. By that point, my three friends were looking increasingly tired and I was starting to flag myself. "Have any of you seen a cop or security guard recently?" Jacob asked as we paused for a brief rest shielded by one of the 'shooting gallery' stalls.

I shook my head, as did Liz.

"Neg-a-tive," replied Simon, who was panting hard. Then he paused and pointed to a door set a good metre lower than normal with some steps leading down to it. "Where does that go?"

"Probably into the tunnels under the city," Jacob replied, his breathing seemed much steadier now. "Roycton's full of them."

"Could we hide down there?"

"Maybe. Yeah, probably. And even if we can't, some of the passages lead up into Castlefields, and it'll be a lot easier to find a guard there."

"Then let's go," I said. "I'm tired of running."

Liz and Simon didn't look overly keen on the idea, but they were also tired from running, Simon probably the most so of the four of us. "Okay, let's do it," Jacob said, opening the door and leading the way into the caves.

We'd been making our way through the tunnels, which mercifully were actually pretty well lit, for about five minutes when suddenly the ground gave way under my feet and despite although I tried to steady myself it was too late and I fell. When I landed, I looked around, trying to see if the others were okay. But before I could spot them, I spotted something else, several large but fairly stocky lizard-like beings, unfortunately one of them also spotted me and seconds later, my world went black...

* * *

><p><em>Embrace the beast inside<em>... said a voice in my head as I drifted back to consciousness to a splitting headache. The first thing I noticed I took in my surroundings, was that someone had changed my clothes as I was barefoot and wearing only a backless hospital gown instead of the t-shirt. jeans and jacket I had been wearing when I was knocked out.

I sat up and looked around, pausing briefly as my head throbbed again. I was sitting on a bench in what appeared to be a converted jail cell with proper sheets on the bunk and a small desk and straight-backed chair against the opposite wall. I got up off the bunk and decided to investigate the door, which proved to be a standard wooden door, rather the reinforced metal door that originally sealed the doorway. A slight push was enough to open the door and I entered the corridor beyond. The near end of the corridor leading to a set of stairs was the better lit of the two ends, so I decided to take that direction and walked barefoot up the stairs.

The room at the top of the stairs appeared to have been one of the courtrooms originally, but was now set up as an exercise room and dojo. There was no-one there, but I could hear voices coming from an open door into a nearby room so I headed that way and quickly entered and wasn't surprised to find Jacob and Simon were waiting for me, as were three middle-aged strangers, two tall men – one stocky and round-faced with dark hair and the other, a leaner and more muscular albino – and the third a sandy-haired woman.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking at my friends, who were wearing dark trousers and t-shirts and clearly as much in the dark as I was, then I turned to the blond man, who I had a feeling was in charge. "Where am I?"

"Yeh're in my home," said the red-eyed albino. "My name is Dr Ted Barrington. Chief Inspector Coolridge o' the Roycton Armed Response Unit had yeh brought here so tha' Dr Hutchinson..." he nodded to the sandy-haired woman, who crossed to me and ran a hand-scanner over me, "... Could check yeh over an' I could ask the three o' yeh summat."

"You appear to fine," said Dr Hutchinson. "A little muscle bruising and a mild concussion which should clear up shortly." she said, and then handed me to two pills and a glass of water. "Take these. They'll help."

"Where's Liz?" I said, swallowing the pills with a slug of water, then accepted a pair of lightweight trousers, a long-sleeved t-shirt and trainers which I slipped on, using the gown as a shield.

"She'll be fine, she's still resting."

"Not to interrupt..." said Jacob. "I mean I'm glad everyone's okay... but I think we need an explanation."

"Agreed," said Dr Barrington, though he didn't exactly look happy about it. "We need yer help. The creatures yeh encountered are called Adexe, servants o' Lathlic, an extra-dimensional warlord who seeks to not only destroy the world, but to subvert the populace from within. The Pai Zhua call him 'The Abomination'."

"What do you need from us?" asked Jacob. I glanced at him, and smiled, he'd been a little confused and uncertain since the chase around the castle, but now his face was set and he looked strong and confident and I knew that whatever Dr Barrington needed, Jacob would do it, and I'd be beside him all the way.

"The ARU had a hard time with the small group o' Adexe tha' yeh 'dropped in on' an' lost two men. If the Adexe break through in greater numbers then we'll need another option." explained Dr Barrington. "Which leads us to these."

He took a small presentation case off the desk and flipped it open to reveal three pairs of sun-glasses. "These are Solar Morphers. If yeh agree, they will allow yeh to harness yer animal spirits, to become the Forest Rage Power Rangers an' protect the city from Lathlic an' his Adexe."

Before any of us could respond, the workstation in front of us beeped several times. The second man pulled up the main controls and then frowned. "We've got a major breach. North West Sector. I have Chief Inspector Coolridge on the line..."

"_Doc, they've broken through. At least twenty, maybe more. I've got back-up on the way, but half my men are tying up on another operation_..."

"Understood," said Dr Barrington, and then turned back to us. "I hate to ask this o' yeh right now, I hoped fer at least some trainin' time..."

Jacob looked at me, I nodded, then he glanced at Simon, who also indicated his agreement. "We're in."

"Excellent. Bill, drive 'em up to the Castle, I'll monitor from here."

"I'm on it," said the other man, and slipped out of his seat and headed out of the room. We grabbed the Morphers and followed him.

* * *

><p>Bill was obviously used to driving in emergencies and we were on scene within a few minutes. "Hang on!" ordered Bill and accelerated towards a knot of Adexe that were menacing two wounded constables and rammed into them, sending them flying. Two of them crashed hard and disintegrated.<p>

"Whoa!" exclaimed Jacob. "Did you know they do that?"

"Yeah," said Bill. "Now go and do it to the others!"

"Consider it done!" said Jacob, and jumped out of the truck. "Let's go, guys!"

"Right behind you!" Simon and I told him, then jumped out too, and joined him in front of the vehicle, which then backed out and drove out of the danger area. "Let's do it, guys!"

"Ready!"

"_Forest Beast, Spirit Unleashed_!" Jacob yelled, and Simon and I repeated it a beat later.

"_With the Growl of the Badger, Forest Rage Crimson Ranger_!"

"_With the Howl of the Jackal, Forest Rage Navy Ranger_!"

"_With the Yowl of the Lynx, Forest Rage Amber Ranger_!"

"_We call on the Spirits from Within, Power Rangers Forest Rage_!" we declared and then after a brief pause we ran forward towards the Adexe that had escaped Bill's ramming attack.

I ducked under an opening strike, frowning under my helmet as the _skirt_ of my Ranger suit pulled slightly – I hate those things at the best of times! - and then head-butted the creature in the chest sending it flying backwards, then as it staggered to its feet, I closed the distance and delivered two hard punches to its gut and knocking it down.

I glanced around and scowled, despite our arrival three more constables were down and at least one of them looked badly hurt and an Adexe was sneaking up behind him. "Look out!" I screamed, and to my surprise a growl echoed through my head and and blue energy wave flowed from me and hit the Adexe, vaporising it. "Cool."

"Thanks!" said the constable and and staggered out of danger.

* * *

><p>By combining physical and sonic attacks we quickly disposed of the remaining creatures and then met up with Bill and returned to Doc's workshop.<p>

"Good job, kids," said Doctor Barrington after chatting briefly with his police contact. "Yeh did a good job. Over twenty people were injured, six severely, but there were only five deaths, includin' three constables."

"That's _good_?" I said, horrified.

"Aye," he said grimly. "It could've been a lot worse, an' it probably will be in the future. When you was on the way back, I checked the other seals protectin' Roycton an' most o' 'em are badly decayed."

"Can they be repaired?" asked Jacob.

"No, they're all or nothin'," said Doctor Barrington. "But I've got someone comin' to replace the broken seal. He'll be here tomorrow."

"So the castle's safe?" asked Jacob, a little more urgently. I nodded, after what we just went through, I wanted that answer too.

"It will be, yeah," Doctor Barrington confirmed. "But I – we – will have to be on the lookout fer more breaches. The next one might not be as dramatic an' obvious, but there will be another."

"Count us in," said Jacob.

* * *

><p><em>AN: * Quote is from Ambassador Delenn, "Babylon 5: In the Beginning." I'd like to thank Alex River Collins, and Harley McCoy for their assistance with this chapter. FanArt for this story is posted on Rangerboard and Imageshack. I can provide links if required, let me know by PM or e-mail._


	4. Chapter 4: Simon

Power Rangers: Forest Rage

by: Shamrock Holmes

Rated: 13+

Simon

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers and all its related logos are property of Disney Entertainment and/or Saban Entertainment, and are being used without permission on a non-profit basis. Any original characters belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Power Rangers Forest Rage...<br>**_**  
><strong>**-  
><strong>

**Once we were alone, my saviour handed me a towel, "Better stick with me for a while, just to be safe."**

**"I believe I will, I appreciate the offer," I said, taking the towel and using it to dry off.**

**"Not a problem," he said. "I'm always happy to help a newbie. What's your name anyway?"**

**"I am Simon Regis," he replied.**

**"Nice to meet you, Simon," he replied, offering me a hand to ****help me up. "My name's Jacob Brock..."**

–

**"Corrupting another 'lost puppy'?" asked a female voice from behind us. I turned around and saw that two girls, both about my own age, were standing behind us. The first was an athletic long-haired redhead, and the second, was a black girl, who eyeing Jacob with a grin on her face. Both were medium height and dressed casually, the red-head and taller of the two in leggings, a pink shirt and a hoodie, the black girl in a black t-shirt and denim.**

**"Mikaela Cassidy, but most people call me Kay." The black girl told me.**

**"I am Simon Regis. I am a Xybrian, from Xybria."**

**–**

**"Let me guess..." said Kay. "The toilet wasn't your idea or an accident, Simon?"**

**"No, it was not." I confirmed.**

**"There they are... Get them!" yelled Carton and the group started running towards us.**

**"Uh, guys... They've seen us."**

**"What should we do, Jacob?"**

**"Well Simon, I was thinking... RUN!" Jacob replied and took off, with Kay match him nearly step for step initially, and Kay's friend Melissa and I not far behind.**

–

**"My name is Dr Ted Barrington... We need yer help. The creatures yeh encountered are called Adexe, servants o' Lathlic, an extra-dimensional warlord who seeks to not only destroy the world, but to subvert the populace from within. The Pai Zhua call him 'The Abomination'."**

**"What do you need from us?" asked Jacob.**

**"These are Solar Morphers. If yeh agree, they will allow yeh to harness yer animal spirits, to become the Forest Rage Power Rangers an' protect the city from Lathlic an' his Adexe."**

–**  
><strong>

**"Let's go, guys!"**

**"Right behind you!" Kay and I told him, then jumped out too, and joined him in front of the vehicle, which then backed out and drove out of the danger area.**

**"Let's do it, guys!"**

**"Ready!"**

_**"****Forest Beasts, Spirit Unleashed!**_**" Jacob yelled, and Kay and I repeated it a beat later.**

**"**_**With the Growl of the Badger, Forest Rage Crimson Ranger**_**!"**

**"**_**With the Howl of the Jackal, Forest Rage Navy Ranger**_**!"**

**"**_**With the Yowl of the Lynx, Forest Rage Amber Ranger**_**!"**

**"**_**We call on the Spirits from Within, Power Rangers Forest Rage**_**!"**

–**  
><strong>****  
><strong>****  
>"Good job, kids," said Doctor Barrington after chatting briefly with his police contact. "Yeh did a good job. Over twenty people were injured, six severely, but there were only five deaths, includin' three constables."<strong>

**"That's good?!" Kay said, horrified.**

**"Aye," he said grimly. "It could've been a lot worse, an' it probably will be in the future. When you was on the way back, I checked the other seals protectin' Roycton an' most o' 'em are badly decayed."**

**"Can they be repaired?" asked Jacob.**

**"No, they're all or nothin'," said Doctor Barrington. "But I've got someone comin' to replace the broken seal. He'll be here tomorrow."**

**"So the castle's safe?" asked Jacob, a little more urgently.**

**I nodded, after what we just went through, I wanted that answer too.**

**"It will be, yeah," Doctor Barrington confirmed. "But I – we – will have to be on the lookout fer more breaches. The next one might not be as dramatic an' obvious, but there will be another."**

**"Count us in," said Jacob.**

* * *

><p>It was fairly late by the time I got back to St Jadwiga's, but fortunately the workers don't pay much attention to the comings and goings of the older kids, so I was able to slip in without explanation and head up to bed to get some sleep.<p>

I woke a few hours later to an odd beeping sound coming from my locker, fortunately my room-mate was staying with his girlfriend so he hadn't been disturbed. I jumped out of bed, unlocked the locker and looked in, quickly discovering that the beeping sound was coming from my Solar Morpher. I flipped open the glasses and slipped them on, "What's up, Doc?"

"Very funny," replied Doctor Barrington. "Have yeh got any plans fer today?"

"Not really," I replied after thinking for a moment. "Did you want me to come over?"

"Yes, please. I want to start yer trainin' if yer up to it."

"I am."

"Good. Mikaela an' Jacob won' be here till mid mornin', she's got some stuff to do fer her parents, but yer welcome to come over sooner if yeh'd like. My wife's breakfast is a lot better than anythin' tha' yer place offers."

"That would not be difficult," I agreed. "I accept."

"Good, Isabel is looking forward to meeting the three of you, and Melissa too, once she stops sulking about being 'left out of the fun'."

"Fun is not the word I would have used to describe last night's events," I suggested.

"Me neither," agreed Doctor Barrington, "But accordin' to Mikaela, Melissa has always been a bit o' an independent thinker."

"Should I bring anything?"

"Just some wash things if yeh think yeh'll want a shower after training."

"Understood, I shall be with you in about half-an-hour," I said and reached for my backpack, intending to put some clean clothes and a towel in it.

"I'll see yeh then," said Doctor Barrington and hung up.

I took off the glasses and returned them to the breast pocket of my jacket and quickly dressed in the same clothes I'd worn yesterday, then picked up my bag and left the room, stopping briefly to make sure the door was locked before heading down the corridor. I was almost at the stairs when one of the other 'inmates' – a large, brutish seventeen-year old that more than one worker was known to be 'looking forward to being rid of' – bumped into me, sending me flying. Unfortunately, the Morpher flew out of my pocket and slid across the corridor.

Before I could scramble to my feet, the bully walked over to them and picked them up. "Pretty fancy shades, Alien Boy. Where'd you steal them from?" he asked and then put them on. "Do they suit me?"

"Give those back, Eric," I said and walked towards him.

"Let's think... no."

"Please..."

"Make me!"

Something about his sneering tone made me want to lash out, "Give them back... now!"

To my surprise, possibly because of the snarling tone, he actually did and backed off seemingly in fear. Decided not to 'look a gift horse in the mouth' as some humans say about such things, I headed down the stairs but made a mental note to ask Doctor Barrington about it if I got the chance.

–

When I arrived at Doc's, I used the key he'd given each of us last night to enter through the old receiving area and then walked up through the cell block as we had yesterday. Doc was still in the middle of his own workout, so I skirted the training area and entered the kitchen, where his wife – who I'd seen around the college a few times – had just started putting together the ingredients for breakfast. "Hi," she said, smiling. "Simon, isn't it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You're a very serious person, aren't you?" she said, making a face that I couldn't quite figure out. "You can call me Isabel, Simon. Or Mrs B, some of the Cubs call me that."

"Cubs?"

"The exchange students from the Academy," she explained. "The Pai Zhua call their students "Cubs". I think it's because the Grand Master is usually a Cat Technique user of some sort."

"That would make sense," I agreed.

"Would you prefer pancakes or eggs and toast?"

"I do not recall ever having had pancakes," I admitted. "The culinary selection at the Relocation Centre and the orphanage are..." I paused, struggling for the politest term.

"Basic?" offered Isabel.

"An acceptable and accurate description."

"Pancakes, it is then," Isabel said, and began to whisk together several ingredients, including an egg, milk and something that smelled a little like vinegar into a bowl and mixed it thoroughly, then poured a little of the resulting thick yellowy liquid onto a flat pan and began to cook it.

I was going to watch a little more, but was distracted by Doc entering the kitchen. The tall albino man was again dressed in black trousers and a green high-necked top and his hair was now tied back in a ponytail. "Morning Simon. Not too tired from your battle last night I hope?"

"No, Doctor," I assured him. "I slept well."

"Would you like some bacon, Simon?"

"Yes please, Mrs B," I replied, then turned back to Doc. "There was one thing I wanted to ask you?"

"Sure. I'll help if I can."

I explained about the incident at the Orphanage. Doc didn't look surprised by this, but didn't look entirely happy either. "I was afraid o' somethin' like this. If yeh force the Animal Spirit too fast, if yeh don' get 'balance' it can bleed through, in extreme cases even take over."

"And that's what happened?"

"Only a minor bleed through most likely," Doc assured me. "Yeh'd've noticed changes if it was anythin' more than tha'."

"Changes?"

"Stop scaring him, Theo," said Isabel as she set a plate down in front of each of us. "The meditation you're going to teach them today will stop that."

"Yeah, it should..." Doc agreed. "It all, there was only the one..."

"So eat up," she told him. "And stop worrying about it for now."

After breakfast, Doc showed me around his personal workshop and then once he was satisfied I understood the basics, asked me I would mind helping with some of the repairs. I agreed and he put me to work on a Home Server that had been brought in a few days before. Then he crossed over to the other side of the workshop and began working on a high-tech looking device. "What's that?"

"Somethin' fer the three of yeh to use as Rangers. I might not be able to keep up in battle – what with my dodgy knee – but I'm still goin' to do the best I can to help yeh."

"Sounds good," I agreed. "What is it?"

"You'll see," he said, smiling slightly. "I want it to be a surprise."

We'd been working on our projects for about an hour, and I'd just traced the problem to a faulty stick of RAM and was about to replace it when Jacob and Kay walked in. "Hi guys," I said, then slotted the new stick in place and hit the power button to boot up the computer again.

"Hi Simon," said Kay. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine," I assured her. "I was rather tired when we left here last night, but I was able to get enough sleep to recover."

Kay smiled, she seemed pleased, but I could sense that her night's sleep hadn't been as restful. "And you?"

"I wish I could say the same," she said, and yawned widely. "I couldn't switch off for ages, it took me 'til nearly two to get any sleep and then I kept waking with the oddest dream..."

"Really?" asked Jacob, he looked in the best of the three of us, but was clearly concerned about Kay. "What about?"

"Hunting," said Kay. "It felt like I was my animal spirit, hunting through dense woods."

"Tha's not unusual," said Doc, as he came up behind the couple. "Yer mind an' body is still strugglin' with the new sensations an' power tha' unleashin' yer animal spirit has caused. Yer subconscious may be particularly disturbed fer a while. I'll be teachin' yeh mediation techniques tha' will hopefully help."

Kay relaxed a little, then frowned. "I hope so, I kept waking up every time I caught that sheep."

Doc frowned, "Yeh caught somethin'?"

"Is that bad?"

"Not really, might even be very good. As long as..."

"What?" said Kay, who I could tell was feeling a little scared now.

"It's probably nothin', should be fine," Doc assured her, and she relaxed again, though she was still fairly tense. "But, let me know if the mediation doesn' help."

"Can we get started on that?" asked Kay anxiously.

"O' course," said Doc. "Get changed into the clothes I gave yeh yesterday an' we can get started."

The server had finished rebooting so I set another test program running to make sure there were no other errors or faults and then followed my friends down to the old cell-block to get changed.

Doc spent the next hour or so teaching us a basic meditative technique that resembled some of the exercises that I remember from martial arts movies and dim childhood memories of demonstrations by Xybrian religious adepts. Then once he was happy with our performance, he suggested that we practise at home.

I glanced at my friends, Kay was looking a lot better now, and nodded vigorously at the suggestion.

Then Doc said that to finish off he wanted to see what our fighting technique was like without the protection of our Ranger suits. He paired me with Kay and asked Bill, who had just arrived, if he would mind pairing with Jacob, both agreed and we took our places on the mats.

"Begin!" declared Doc.

I circled the practice area, eyeing my opponent warily as she mirrored my movements. "In your own time."

"No, you first," replied Kay. "I insist." After a moment, I decided that she wasn't going to budge, so I lunged towards her. I almost made it, but at the last second she ducked under my lunge and then pushed upwards, knocking me off balance.

I rolled over and flipped back to my feet just in time to block a punch aimed at my torso, and reply with a punch of my own which she blocked with her other free arm. Then, before I could extricate myself, she took the opportunity to head-butt me. I blinked and when she released me, I staggered backwards, momentarily stunned from the blow.

After Kay's initial victory, we traded blows for what seemed like hours, until with both of us sweating and out of breath, Doctor Barrington stood up and came over to us and suggested that we'd done enough for one day, I wasn't inclined to disagree so we broke off and went to get changed.

After a shower and changing back into the clothes we'd been wearing previously, we came back up to the main level and were greeted by some very interesting smells.

"I hope yeh all like pizza," said Doc. "Isabel's made a couple fer lunch an' I don' plan on eatin' 'em all myself."

We laughed, though I'm not entirely sure he was joking, even after several years here, some human humour eludes me.

"Is there vegetarian?" asked Kay.

"Probably, Isabel doesn' like meat on her own pizzas," said Doc. "Yeh're not vegetarian fer religious reasons are yeh?"

"No, why?"

"Nothin' really, yeh jus' might find it a bit harder to stick to now, as yer animal spirit becomes stronger."

Kay shrugged, and followed Jay into the kitchen.

I was just about to join them, when an alarm sounded from the workshop, I looked over at Doc.

"Go in an' get started," he said. "It's only the Ranger comm-line, not the seals. I'll check it out an' come an' get yeh if it's urgent."

"Yes, sir." I said and headed in, and took the seat at the table I had used earlier, which was between Bill's chair and Doc's empty one, noting that my new team-mates had chosen to sit beside each other on the other long side of the table and appeared to have unconsciously moved the chairs closer together. "Doc will be a few moments, he wanted to check on the call that just came in."

Isabel nodded and after depositing the last of the three pizzas on the table took her own seat, "Tuck in everyone," she said, reaching over and taking two slices of the vegetarian one herself. "They're better hot."

None of us needed a second invitation and reached for a couple of slices each.

I was half-way through a slice of the meat pizza when Doc came back in. I glanced over at him, he was clearly unhappy about something, but I couldn't feel any urgency in him, so it wasn't another monster attack.

"What's wrong, my love?" asked Isabel.

"A massive freak storm jus' blew through the US North East, all flights from the disaster area are grounded an' Jayden is stuck in New Tech City. It'll be at least a week before he can get a flight out here."

"Is it safe for the seal to be broken for that long?"

"Not really," said Doc and grabbed a slice of the mixed topping pizza and took a large bite out of it. "I've talked to Ji an' he's goin' to see if he can locate Lauren. He thinks she's visitin' Kevin an' Mia in Florida."

"How does that help if the flights are grounded?" I asked.

"Apparently Ji thinks tha' Ronnie, one o' the Overdrive Rangers is drivin' in the Ford 500 later this month, so it's not unlikely she's headin' tha' way. If she is, an' she's willin' to help, then she can get Mac to send the SHARC from San Angeles, it's perfectly capable o' flyin' through even the storm itself."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about at the moment," said Isabel. "So eat up everyone, if there is another monster attack, you'll need your strength."

I nodded, and although Doc's news had dulled my appetite somewhat I still managed to finished about a third of one of the pizzas, with Jay finishing the extra slice.

After lunch, Kay suggested that we go back to the Fayre as apparently I had missed a lot of the fun. I countered by saying that I'd be fine with staying at the lab and suggesting they might want some 'alone time' – although their mutual attraction to each other was apparently unknown to them it was obvious to me once I thought about it. However, my friends ignored my suggestion and dragged me out of the lab despite my protests and by the time we were back at the Castle I'd given up arguing and mostly agreed with Kay's assertion that the closer and stronger all three of our friendships were, then the easier our task would be.

Despite my initial reservations, once we were back in 'the swing of things' as Jacob called it, my presence did not seem to make things awkward at all and we had a lot of fun over the next few hours. I was just beginning to feel a little hungry again when Kay's mobile went off. She plucked it from her pocket, glanced at the screen briefly, then answered it. "What's up, Mum?" she paused, listening to her mother's reply. "They've got some in stock?" Another pause, then she spoke again. "I'll go and get it now, I'll be about an hour, tops. Love you Mum. Bye."

"Problem?" asked Jacob as Kay pocketed her phone again.

"Yeah, kinda," Kay admitted. "Mum's run out of some stuff she needs to treat one of the horses, and Zhengdao's delivery man is out with the flu."

"So your mum needs you to pick up the stuff for her?" Jacob asked.

Kay nodded, "We got an account with them, so I won't need to use my own money."

Jacob appeared to think something over for a moment. "Zhengdao's is down by the harbour, right?"

"On West Avenue."

"Let's go then, I'll grab the car from Doc's while you're in the shop and then drop you back home."

"Thanks Jacob."

"Anything you need, Kay. You know that," he said, then turned to me. "Coming Simon?"

"I have no other plans," I replied, ignoring the irony that they were now asking me, rather than insisting on my presence.

"Plenty of room," Jacob responded, and he apparently believed this settled the issue as he headed towards the Castle's exit, clearly intending us to follow him.

About ten minutes later, we came out the other side of Castlefields and headed down West Avenue towards the harbour. A few seconds later, we reached the herbalists and Kay was about to enter when our Morpher's comm-links went off. Kay and I both looked at Jay, and after a moment's consideration he fished his Morpher out of a pocket in his jacket and slipped them on. "What's up, Doc?" he asked, and then listened to Doc's reply. "We're on it!"

"What's wrong?" asked Kay. "What did Doc want?"

"His scanners have picked up some odd readings in the park," Jacob replied. "The Chief Inspector is off-duty and his replacement is being difficult so Doc wants us to check it out, while he tries to get some CCTV of the area. Sorry Kay, but..."

"It's all right, I understand," said Kay. "Mum's supplies can wait for a while. The people in the park are more important."

"Glad you agree," said Jacob and we set off at a run towards the park, which was a little way round the harbour from our current location.

–

By the time we arrived at the park a few minutes later, it was sounding highly likely that the readings were showing another attack as we could hear screams coming from at least two separate areas. There were heavy crowds and some regular police at the entrance, so we climbed over the fence a little way to the side. Once we were back on the ground, it took Jacob only a moment to come to a decision. "Guys, we have to split up. You two take the playground, I've got the football pitches."

"Will do!" Kay replied for both of us and we set off.

The playground wasn't far from the entrance, so we were in sight of the playground within a minute and as we feared, the Adexe were back. About a dozen of them were roaming the playground, chasing and terrorising the people – mostly little kids – that were in the area. Kay motioned me behind one of the larger bushes surrounding the area and slipped on her Morpher. "Doc, they're back," she said once our mentor replied, then after a moment, she slipped them off and turned to me. "Jay's found another group by the pitches. Doc needs us to keep this bunch occupied while the kids and their parents get clear."

I nodded, "Any word on the ARU?"

"Inspector Carton is still stone-walling Doc," Kay replied. "And yes, he is related to your, friend, from yesterday."

"Clearly stupidity runs in the family," I quipped. "We'll have to do the best we can."

"Agreed," said Kay, and slipped her Morpher back on. I followed suit, moving into my morphing stance. "Forest Beasts, Spirits Unleashed!"

Once transformed, we split up and crossed the short distance to the playground itself.

The Adexe spotted us almost immediately, and three of them broke off their attempt to get at two pre-teens hiding up one of the trees and headed my way. I waited until they were almost in range and then lunged for one of them, knocking it backwards and into the tree it had been attacking. "I suggest to leave quickly!" I shouted to the kids, I will hold them off!"

"Okay, mister. Thanks!" said one of the kids as the surviving pair lunged at me from either side. I ducked under their strikes and then rolled away. As I came back to my feet, I glimpsed Kay destroying a trio of Adexe with her sonic attack. _I wonder if I could..._

_Feel your inner spirit, let it guide your hand..._

"I know what I need to do now," I declared to the two Adexe, who had recovered from their injuries and were about to attack me again, this time positioned so as not to hit each other. I raised both hands, the fingers splayed in a claw shape. "_Yowling Lynx... Spirit Slash_!" I declared and swung first my right arm, then my left in the general direction to one of the Adexe, causing two sets of claw marks to appear briefly on its chest before it evaporated, then spun quickly towards the other Adexe, and opened my arms out in a double backhand strike that banished it in a wave of yellow-orange energy.

As the last whisps of Adexe dissipated, I looked around for another target and spotted a lone Adexe menacing a young mother – the last remaining adult in the playground and one of few remaining civilians – who was desperately trying to shield herself and her baby from the creature. I wasn't sure what to do though, I couldn't make the distance on foot before it saw me move, and it was too far for an energy attack... Then I spotted the swing a little to the side. Muttering a prayer to any deities that might be listening, I leapt for the swing, using the chain to change the angle of my attack and allow me to land a double-footed kick at just the right angle to knock the beast clear of the mother and her baby. "Go now!" I shouted as I scrambled to my feet, not stopping to see if she did. I refocused my attack, delivering two spirit-fuelled jabs to the beast's torso and overloading it, causing it to disintegrate.

"That's the last of them," said Kay from off to my right. "And the park's clear. Jay's finished up too, only a handful of them came up there."

I turned to look at her. "You you all right?" I asked. She had already demorphed and was looking a little tired. "Power down."

"I've been better," she admitted. "I think that flight cost me whatever energy boost I got from today's practice."

"Well, hopefully you will sleep better tonight," I offered. "You'll feel better then."

Kay nodded, "I'll also feel better when Lauren Shiba gets here and the protections are back up."

"I wouldn't rely on that," I suggested. "I have a feeling that it's not going to be that easy..."

"I wish you hadn't said that."

"Why?"

"Because I was hoping it was just me..." 

_–_

_**Humans have a saying, 'Be careful what you wish for.' I'd heard it before, but I never really understood it until now. My fondest wish since I arrived in Roycton was to find a friend who could help me adjust to life on Earth. And my wish came true beyond my wildest imaginings, I know have two, maybe even three, of the best frien**__**ds I**__**could e**__**ver have, and adult mentors who I can go to for advice. Unfortunately, everything comes with a price, my friends and I met our mentors after almost being killed by monstrous invaders from another dimension, and now Jacob, Kay and I must defend our city and planet against them, as the newest team... of Power Rangers.**_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Phew! That took just a 'little' bit longer than I had hoped! I'm not going to give any firm commitments as to when the next chapter will be up as like this it will be most 'whole cloth' and not re-writes of the previous chapters. However, the project is still ongoing, and I hope to have at least one more chapter posted over 2013. As before my thanks go to my 'team' of Alex Riven Collins and Harley McCoy who help me make the story the best that it can be. _


End file.
